Dancing dresses and drama
by blood of the dragon
Summary: Blaine has secret feelings for Rachel ever since their kiss in the coffee shop. what will happen when those feeling start to show at their senior prom? first fanfiction please be nice! review!


**Please be nice this Is my first fanfiction . I do not own glee but I wish I did! Enjoy and please review.**

"Kurt lets go." Blaine said as he waited for Kurt before prom. Kurt has been so exited for this, but Blaine really can't be. He knows Rachel is going to be there. Every time he sees her everything takes a back seat.

As Blaine waits for Kurt he lets his mind wander. Every time he did this his mind took him back to the same moment, that infamous day in the coffee shop when Rachel kissed him. He hated himself for saying that he was 100% gay, even though kissing her was to him one of the greatest feelings in the world.

_Flash Back_

_I said it so I wouldn't hurt Kurt. But, was it worth it, giving her up like that?" _after he said it Blaine looked down in her eyes, the moment he saw the pain in her eyes his heart broke into thousands of little pieces. He watched Rachel turn around and walk away.

"Kurt can you save my spot I need to go to the bathroom?" as he walked away he thought _"why the FUCK did I say that? God damn it! _

Blaine pulled out his phone to text her.

**Rachel! I need to talk to you. Can I come over tonight?**

**Rachel: Blaine I don't think that's a good idea. I'll talk to you soon**

Things were just awkward ever time they saw each other. Blaine started a relationship with Kurt. They had been going strong for about a year now but, blains heart was never fully into it. End Flash back.

Kurt walked down stairs saying he was ready. "Um, Blaine? *cough cough*." Kurt eyed him, putting a hand on his hip and doing a flirt pose.

Kurt's voice snapped him back to reality. "Huh? Oh, you look great."

"Perfect! Lets go." He said with a huge smile on his face

When Blaine and Kurt got to Prom, they made their way over to the other kids in glee club. Blaine automatically looked for Rachel but didn't see her. He heard Kurt make a little squeal and saw him run up to Mercedes.

She did look great but Blaine was distracted be the beautiful woman behind her. Rachel was wearing a black and silver dress. She looked like a goddess. The dress had a long v cut that showed off just the right amount of cleavage. Right under her breast was a silver belt that crisscrossed down the back of the dress. The back was a deep cut and stopped just before her bottom. And there was a slit going up her right leg.

Beautiful was hardly the word to describe how she looked. She looked alluring, angelic, statuesque, and exquisite.

"Blaine. Blaine? BLAINE!" Rachel said

"Oh, sorry. Wow um you look incredible." He said, his mouth feeling uncomfortably dry.

"Thanks." She looked down and blushed. "You look great too." He was wearing a grey suit, black dress shirt, and a red tie.

"Thanks but next to you that's nothing." He smirked as she blushed. Kurt came over and pulled him onto the dance floor. They danced for a while and he couldn't help but steal looks over at Rachel, who was dancing with fine (there are friends but he is with Quinn). He would occasionally catch her eye, and would ask himself _how could I not be in love with her?_

When a slow song started Kurt went over to dance with Mercedes. _Well no better time to ask her. Here it goes._ "Hey Rachel, do you want to dance?" he shifted nervously. "Sure." He looked up to see her smiling as he took her on to the dance floor. The song she will be loved by maroon 5 started to play.

He snakes his arms around her waist as her arms go around his neck. They start to sway; as the song goes on they move closer and closer together. Her body is pushed up against his, and lays her head in the crook of his neck. His arms tighten around her protectively.

"Tap on my window knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful. I don't mind spending everyday out on you corner in the pouring rain. Look for that girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile." He sang quietly in her ear.

She pulls back to look in his eyes. Her eyes are saying the same thing his are. Their eyes were saying "please". He slowly starts to lean in as does she. Right before their lips touch, she pulls back and softly whispers a shaky "sorry." and half runs half walks out of the gym.

He can't help but feel crushed. He turns around to see Kurt standing behind him looking as if he might explode, he doesn't want to hurt him but at that moment Blaine just needed to find Rachel.

He's running down the hall way to the auditorium. He walks on to the stage to where she's sitting.

When he hears her sniffling softly he comes and sits next to her. He says he's sorry but she waves him off. "I, um i-I don't really know what to say" she stutters.

He puts his hand under her chin and looks in her eyes. Again they both lean in, and he can feel her breath on his face and he smells cinnamon and mint. The moment the tip of their lips touched he heard the door open to the auditorium.

They both look at a distress Kurt. And again Rachel runs out, not wanting to face Kurt.

Kurt walks up to Blaine and only has a few things to say. "Why her?"

"I don't know, but I'm really sorry Kurt. I really a…" Kurt cuts him of and just says go.

Blaine walks back to the gym but doesn't see Rachel anywhere.

"Tina. Tina. Have you seen Rachel?" he asks still looking around.

"sorry Blaine Mercedes just took her home." Tina said with a sympathetic voice.

"It's ok. Thanks." He says as he turns around.

He pulls up to her house. The lights are on in her living room. He runs up to the door and rings the bell. He can't seams to stand still.

As the door opens he freezes. As she stands there he can't read the look on her face. He feels her grasp his shirt and pull his lips to hers.

_Still after all this time, it still feels the same._ Her lips are soft against his as they move in perfect sync. The kiss was passionate, tender and slow. It wasn't like the first time they kissed at her party when it was sloppy and wet.

She pulls away and all she could say was wow. He just stairs in her eyes he sees a mixture of love, lust and passion.

"So, I take it you're not gay?" she says with a flirty smile. He answers her by kissing her again. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He pulls back ask looks in her eyes again and whispers " I love you."

She's quite for a few seconds until she says "I love you too." And she brings her lips back down to his.


End file.
